worldhealerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holly E Farrell
Recent Edits Holly there's so much good stuff on here now - I'm really pleased to see that new people are joining the site too. If you want to welcome them you can find their pages by looking at Recent Changes on the left panel. I want to pay full attention to your new pages but will be away until Sunday night, so will catch up with you then, but after a look through on Tuesday I thought that the structure and body of each text, plus the way it was all linked up, was really good. Patrick 07:12, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Ok then, so one thing that you could have a go at straight away is leaving me a message on my discussion page - if you leave your own signature line on there I'll be able to jump straight back to your page, and also, I'll be able to see how quickly I'm aware of new messages which is really useful... Meanwhile, here's an idea which I think you'll love - the anti SUV campaign... The alliance against urban 4x4s is at www.stopurban4x4s.org.uk, the USA Friends of the Earth page on SUVs is at www.suv.org and there's also a car buyer's guide to green purchases at www.eta.co.uk/news/car-buyers-guide.asp So if you wanted to you could just go ahead and create a new page with your summation of the chief issues in this topic, and then make some links to these external pages too, both so that readers can see your sources and, perhaps for the first time, be able to find all the relevant links in one place! For the correct way of making external links make sure they look like this: Google... What you can see is that the link begins with a single square bracket then the http bit and the whole address which you can copy from your browser address line, and then if you want to have a word that describes your link, as in Google in this example, leave a space after your http:// address, write the word, and then finally close your link with a closing square bracket. Let me know what you think - --Patrick 21:44, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Holly! Fantastic that you're doing this! It's a thoroughly good thing that we now have the opportunity to share your knowledge and your findings... Can't wait to see your first proper edit. --Patrick 21:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) It sure is - and I'll post this reply on your talk page too - but if you watch the page (my discussion page), where you left your message, you should find out when I respond to it too... So, I'm just going to go and check out your edits... hold on. (Also, if you type four tilde (wavy line) signs after your edits then your user name and the time of your edit should show up, like a signature... Patrick 22:53, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Holly that page on the waterways volunteering project is great! I've written a woohoo first edit message on the discussion page for the page you created, but also wanted to write here to say nice one! What's your next subject? Patrick 23:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Synergy? Hi Holly, Have you encountered Appropedia yet? It seems like we are very similar and ought to have some great opportunities to support each other! Check it out and let us know what you think. Thanks, --CurtB 02:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Hi again, I just signed into Wikia for first time in ages and got your message. I guess I didn't have my email address set up! Anyway, sorry for the long delay. Been pretty swamped with Appropedia. We passed 2 million page views around Christmas time, and got our 501c3 status. Check back if you're interested. Use email if you want curtbeckmann at appropedia dot org. CurtB